The present invention relates to a dye laser having an improved dye jet nozzle for forming a free jet stream of a liquid, and a method of manufacturing such a nozzle. More particularly, the invention relates to a dye laser (and its method of manufacture) having a nozzle especially designed to provide a free jet stream of dye which will maintain a desired configuration with a minimum of surface thickness fluctuations and variations in its velocity profile.
As used herein, the terminology "free jet stream of dye" means a stream of liquid dye which flows unconfined (free) from a supply under pressure. Such a dye stream typically is formed in a dye laser by a nozzle which imparts to the dye prior to the time the same flows into an ambient atmosphere, a desired configuration, etc.
It is important in dye lasers employing a free jet stream of dye that the same maintain uniform characteristics for a time after it leaves the dye jet nozzle, over that portion of its cross sectional configuration impinged by pumping radiation. The present invention is directed to a dye laser having a nozzle for forming such a stream designed to assure that the interface between the liquid dye and the solid components of the nozzle do not interfere with such dye maintaining its integrity for a related portion of its free path after flowing from such nozzle.